Fairytale
by MissAnomaly
Summary: Mitchie was the princess where Shane was the prince. But how about Nate? Who was his princess? And what was their fairytale? Song fic based on White Horse by Taylor Swift. Done for LaPaige’s 101 Prompts writing challenge.


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N :Harlow, so I finally got off my fat arse and got to writing.. _

_I was like looking through the list of prompts when my muses went berserk when the shuffle on my music player played Taylor Swift's White Horse so I decided to do sort off a song fic thingy creating a back story for Nate cause he seemed so ignored in the movie which I think is such a pity cause he is like uber cute! Anyhow, I'm rambling, cause I'm like on this buzz, before you guys start, this one's dedicated specially to LaPaige for her awesome prompts and fanstastic support to all our stories!_

_Okay, yea I think that's it, here we go.. Oh wait, no, wanna remind you guys to review and tell me what you think of it! Yeah, okay, Enjoy.._

**Fairytale.**

'And up next we have the Conne..'

Before the deejay even finished the word, let alone sentence, she flipped the channels restlessly trying to shut out the visions that haunted her dreams and the voice that plagued her days.

"_I'm sorry, I.." he said, brow pulled together, confused._

_**Say you're sorry,**_

_**That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to,**_

Giving up, she turned the radio off entirely and her hands gripped onto the steering wheel tightly as she barely noticed the images flying by as she drove.

_**As I pace back and forth all this time, **_

_**Cause I honestly believed in you,**_

"_I have to go,"he announced, backing towards the door, expression unreadable._

His voice echoed in her head,clear as a bell.

"_I have to go,"_

She closed her eyes, exhaling for just a moment, before her eyes snapped back open again, keeping her eyes on the road before her, trying best to not think of him. Of them. And what became of their wrecked friendship, relationship, or whatever else one might call what they have. Or rather more accurately HAD.

_**Holding on, **_

_**The days dragged on,**_

They were best friends. They were best friends and he was leaving. Her life had been one big cruel joke on her end but he was always there for her. And he was leaving for his fancy record deal with the rest of his band that would eventually make him one third of the biggest teenage pop sensations of all time.

_**Stupid girl, I should have known, **_

_**I should have known,**_

"_I love you," she blurted out._

Almost as immediately as the words were out of her mouth, she regreted it and inwardly chastised herself. It was stupid and selfish and it changed what they had. She'd never forget her stupidity, her heat of the moment fear that latched on and made her blurt the words that would change their lives so drastically.

_**That I'm not a princess, **_

_**This ain't a fairytale,**_

"_Do you believe in magic, Nate?" she asked, "I never used to," she went on without waiting for a reply, answering her own question. _

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, **_

_**Lead her up the stairwell,**_

"_I mean, how could I? At 13, your mom dies. You hope against hope for something. Magic, a miracle, some bit of magic dust that'll make everything better just like the ones you read in fairy tales. Anything. And it never comes, and then you look to your father who's unable to overcome all of his tragic flaws, no abracadabra there either. And then there's Shane, whatever magic that there was there,that river kinda ran dry didn't it? But then I turn around, and there's you," a tear rolled down her cheek as she defiantly tried to hold them back, "And.. there's proof that someone's out there, thinking of me.. A friend who's always with me. Who's always thereno matter what and that'sjust pure magic. I mean, that's my fairytale right there, Nate,_

"

_**This ain't Hollywood, **_

"_I mean the last couple of years of my life has been this one big soap opera. But I wouldn't take it back. I wouldn't take any of it back cause I love the way things are now, cause my life has just been this big cruel joke and things are finally so great and perfect, but now you're leaving and I'm gonna miss you, so much," she said as he stood watching wordlessly._

_**This is a small town,**_

"_Hey, I'm gonna miss you too.. Pretty girl," he whispered, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her as she dissolved into tears with his words. _

_He inhales her familiar scent as she returns his embrace. And they stayed there for a moment. In one another's arms. _

_**I was a dreamer before you, when you let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**_

"_You know what, I can't.. I can't do this," she says as she pulled away from their embrace, taking a ste backwards, eyes brimming with tears,"I was just gonna keep my mouth shut and let you go but I.. I can't. I'm sorry,but my best friend in the whole world is leaving, and a big part of me wants him to stay.. So I hope you don't hate me for this, Nate, cause I want you to be happy, it's important for me that you be happy but I can't let you go off and be happy when your definition of happy doesn't include me in it.." she began._

"_Kay, my definition of happy is always gonna have you-" he started saying but she cut him off._

_**Baby I was naïve, **_

_**Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance,**_

"_I love you," she blurted out staring straight into his chocolate liquer brown eyes, surprising herself more than anyone else, she took a breathe,"I love you, Nate, I love you, you're my best friend, my soul mate, my magic. You're my fairytale, it's you, and I need you to know that. You're my fairytale,"_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings,**_

"_I.. I don't know what to say," he stuttered, at a lost of words._

_The cab honks announcing its presence, marking the end of their conversation._

_They both just gaze at one another, hoping to delay the inevitable._

"_Do you ever think that we could..?" she started, breaking the silence, but let her voice trail off, allowing the unsaid words to hang between them for a moment._

"_Kay I.." he started saying and the cab honks impatiently again, slicing through his unspoken words._

_**Now I know**_

"_I'm sorry, I.." he said, brow pulled together,"I have to go," he announced, backing away towards the door, "Bye," he mutters simply and she waved at him awkwardly with a small smile, vision blocked by the pool of tears forming in her eyes._

_He picked up his luggage and walked out the door. Leaving her alone. All alone, tears falling, heart breaking. _

_**That I'm not a princess, **_

_**This ain't a fairytale,**_

She spent days and days of endless afternoons trying to keep the memories of their friendship alive and burning, tried recollecting and hoping that things would just go back to the way it was before. Before she was poor Kaylin Gordon, with a dead mom, cokehead dad in prison, absentee guardian/sister, boyfriendless and recently friendless all at the same time.

Pain. That's what it was. Emotional, physical, mental. Every pain imaginable all at the same time, working in a sick, cruel harmony trying to rip her apart from the inside out. No, being in love is definitely not a s wonderful as they make it out to be. Especially when you finally figure out the one you truly are in love with and you realize you fell in love absolutely Alone and by herself.

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell,**_

He was Her fairytale.

Clearly She just wasn't his fairytale.

_**This ain't Hollywood, **_

_**This is a small town,**_

From kids in a park, to barely teenagers dealing with the death of 2 moms and a cokehead dad, Nate Brown and Kaylin Gordon had stuck by each other through it all. He promised to write when he went off to camp. And sure enough, there was a thick envelope shoved into her mailbox - and by the look of it with much difficulty too because of its thickness - with her name on it in an all too familiar neat, cramped, cursive writing every other week for the entire duration of the camp that year. And the year after that. And the year after that.

_**I was a dreamer before you when you let me down,**_

He'd convinced her that they'd stay friends through it all. Even when he formed a band and landed a major record label in Tinseltown.

Up until the point where she told him how she felt.

And then he was gone. And she felt every type of pain imaginable as the only constant in her life left her to face life alone.

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**_

Everything was a mess. And there was pain. So much pain.

She wanted to scream, but she doesn't. She can't. Colors swirled. Sounds mixed with smells. Something was wrong. So terribly wrong. So much more wrong than telling someone you love them and having them not say it back.

_**And now you are on your knees,**_

"I'm sorry, I.."

_**Begging for forgiveness, **_

_**Begging for me,**_

"I'm so sorry, Kaylin, please," he sobbed, tears forming and falling from his beautiful chocolate eyes,"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please,"

"I need you," he whispered in the most heartbreaking voice,"Please.. Come back, please just come back," he pleaded.

_**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry,**_

There was a loud wail. Movement. And a flash of light.

And then a brief surge. Pain coursed through her body. And then nothing.

The noises continued and as did the movement.

'One. Two. Three. Four.'

Another surge, more pain. More movement.

And loud beeping noises. 'One. Two. Three. Four.'

_**Cause I'm not your princess, **_

_**This ain't a fairytale,**_

"Kay, please.. I love you, please.." he sobbed, tears streaming down from his chocolate brown eyes, his voice seemed so far away as it echoed in the stone cold room.

_**I'm gonna find someone someday,**_

_**Who might actually treat me well,**_

The lights were harsh and painful, and a cacophony of sound surrounded her. People shouting orders, medical equipment moving…

She tried to fight the sensation of falling back into the darkness that overcame her, she tried to keep away, keep from slipping into unconsciousness, to swim upwards away from the darkness, but everything was falling apart. And there was all this pressure. From all sides and she couldn't breathe anymore, so she just stopped and gave up.

Everything happens for a reason. And she wanted to fade away, fade into His arms, His grace, ready to finally be free and loved.

_**This is a big world,**_

_**That was a small town,**_

_She watched as the truck draws dangerously close at breakneck speed, frozen in terror - the human body just loves screwing you over like that._

_**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now,**_

_**And it's too late for you and your white horse,**_

_The truck collides, head on from where she seats. Glass splinters shattered in every direction and the car pelted to the side of the empty road, overturning from the impact of the collision. The car stops spinning and everything was dark. And cold. _

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, **_

_**To catch me now.**_

"beeeeeeeeeeeeep………………………"

The long uninterupted beep echoed round the room and all eyes turned to the doctor.

_**Try and catch me now.**_

"Time of death, 9.57,"

_**It's too late, **_

He couldn't feel anything as he fell to his knees in front of the lifeless body that was his best friend.

_**To catch me now.**_

He loved her. And she'll always be on his mind now, because she'll always be the one who got away. The one he loved but never had the courage to tell her that. And he'll never forget it.

**End.**

_A/N : Confusing somewhat? I felt so to a little bit, but I suppose dying's somewhat somehow like that? Confusing, messy and somehow just heartbreaking.. But I wouldn't know, never been there before, so I can't exactly say.. Anyhow,I guess it could've been better anyway, so review? Please? I'm not one for silent readers and constructive criticism is always welcome and I've a feeling this one needs a rather lot of improving.. ._


End file.
